CHATR00MZ
by IsobelNoctis
Summary: Okay, so let's say Forget-Me-Not valley has the internet, and they're all a bunch of regular everyday young adults that have nothing better to do but to chat online in the evening... THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. Please don't take it too seriously...
1. Chapter 1

**CHATR00MZ Chapter One.  
><strong>

***Jill_xoxo, Rock_Buddaaaay, Muffy_Baybeeex, ~Marlin and *Nami* have been invited to Celia_x3's chatroom*]**

**Jill_xoxo says: **Celia you KNOW how much I hate being invited into chatrooms...

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Heeeeey peepz ;D

**Jill_xoxo says: **Great, he's here?

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Don't you have farmwork to do, hillbilly?

**~Marlin says: **THE NEW MESSAGE NOTIFICATION TONE IS ANNOYING ME

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **Lol rock nd jill clm dwn u guys lol :) xxxxxxxxx

***Nami* says: **Is she gonna talk like that for the whole chatroom conversation? If so, I'm out.

**Celia_x3 says: **Sorry guys for all this! But you KNOW what tomorrow is, right?

**Jill_xoxo says: **How can I forget?

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **OH YEAH! LUMINA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! I'M GONNA BE GETTIN LAID THAT NIGHT ANYWAY ;]

***Nami* says: **Can you please be useless somewhere else, Rock?

**~Marlin says : **Oh Goddess, we'll be there til two in the morning with Romana complaining about our improper peasant attire.

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **True, but it's not Jill's fault she's a hillbilly...

**Jill_xoxo says: **I have one hundred and one harvest sprite bitches, do you WANT me to set them on you? Cuz by God they will kill you, if I don't kill you first.

**Celia_x3 says: **ANYWAY I was thinking maybe we could set some party up instead of going to hers and just say it's for a relative.

***Nami* says: **Tried that with a funeral. She got her servants to attend and cry for me. The annoying stuck up rich girl.

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **OMG yh tht hppnd t meh olny ih wuz nt n xcus lol! :) xxxxxxxxx

**~Marlin says: **I would laugh with you if I knew what the hell you just said...

**Jill_xoxo says: **Can we please get back on topic?

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Can you please GTFO?

**Jill_xoxo says: **Nami, will you please find the effort to go over into the next room and hit Rock for me?

***Nami* says: **My pleasure.

****Nami* is currently away***

**Celia_x3: **GUYS! I HATE going to Lumina's birthday parties! They always mock me for what I wear! And I got a two hour lecture for sitting with my legs crossed last time off Romana! And Lumina is CONSTANTLY showing off her piano skills.

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **Rmna luvz mehhhh! nd lumina is gd at pno lol :) xxxxxxxxx

**~Marlin says: **Dear Goddess I can't figure out if you're more annoying in real life or on chatrooms...

****Nami* is now available for chat***

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Jill, if you weren't a girl I would hit you so hard at Lumina's party... that really hurt!

**Jill_xoxo says: **Thanks Nami, Rock, shut up. Yeah guys, I think we're screwed. We should just go to the party.

**Celia_x3 says: **Oh dear Goddess I haven't any presents for her!

**Jill_xoxo says: **Oh poop.

**~Marlin says: **That girl expects nothing less than diamonds...

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **Ugh i kno! she shud rly lrn we r nt rch lol :) xxxxxxxxxx

**~Marlin says: **Oh thank Goddess, a kick button!

***Muffy_Baybeeex has been kicked from the conversation***

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **And report her for abuse while your at it... my Goddess.

**Celia_x3 says: **Well, I think I should go find something for Lumina before tomorrow... maybe Flora will help me out.

**~Marlin says: **Good idea, I'll come with you, it's late and I don't want you getting hurt...

**Jill_xoxo says: **Ooooh Marlin... ;o xD

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **GET STUCK IN MY FRIEND ;o

**~Marlin says: **O/O GUYS STFU! Come on, Celia, let's go...

***Nami* says: **Chatrooms stink anyway, I'm gonna go too, see you all tomorrow...

***~Marlin, Celia_x3 and *Nami* have left the chatroom***

**Jill_xoxo says: **...

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Well I should go too, if I listen to you anymore I think I'll drop a whole level of IQ...

**Jill_xoxo says: **YOU DON'T LISTEN IN CHATROOMS, YOU READ, SO STFU TOWNIE!

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **WELL FU TOO, HILLBILLY!

***Jill_xoxo and Rock_Buddaaaay are no longer friends and therefore had to leave the conversation***

_Well, yes, I got bored, and Romance wasn't coming into my head, so yeah, I started on this as a joke. CHATR00MZ just reminds me of a typical chatroom I get into, but I don't get into them much because it is irritating the way everyone else is typing so fast and change the subjects quickly, so I tried to do that in this... And Muffy was just the way I hate it when people do not use relatively proper grammar on the internet._

_So yeah, R&R if you like it, if you don't I'm sorry for wasting your time :P_

_See ya,  
>IsobelNoctis (Formerly PSBH) <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHATR00MZ Chapter Two.**

***Jill_xoxo, Rock_Buddaaaay, Muffy_Baybeeex, Kai_Beast, *Nami* and ~*Gustafa*~ have just entered the chatroom.***

**Kai_Beast says: **LUMINA'S PARTY WAS AWESOME AND STUFF. :3

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **No it wasn't -.-

**Jill_xoxo says: **Only because you got rejected by Lumina, which I found hilarious. Other than that it was actually pretty good, besides Lumina giving out about gifts -.- Great, Kai is here? He should practically be your TWIN Rock -.-

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **O no i tink rck is htter lol :) xxxxxxxx

**Jill_xoxo says: **So, "lol" Muffy... do you have any idea what that stands for?

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **Npe! lol :) xxxxxxxxx

**Jill_xoxo says: **It means "laugh out loud". Are you laughing out loud at the moment?

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **Um npe! y? lol :) xxxxxxxx

**Jill_xoxo says: **THEN DON'T FREAKIN' SAY LOL.

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Leave her alone, Jill, Griffin gave up trying to teach her how to type many years ago.

**Kai_Beast says: **She can at the very least learn the alphabet though...

**~*Gustafa*~ says: **Woah man, negative vibes...

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Gustafa? You have internet in your hippie hut? O.o

**~*Gustafa*~ says: **First off, it's called a Yurt. Secondly, HELL NO. I'm downstairs at the inn.

**Kai_Beast says: **You're at the inn? Dude that TOTALLY explains why it smells like some shrine with burning incense!

***Nami* says: **Kai, say that again about my man and I'll kick you as hard as Lumina did to Rock!

**Jill_xoxo says: **Now is an appropriate time to say "lol" Muffy...

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **O! OK! LOL! :) xxxxxxxxxx

***Nami* says: **Dude, Marlin got HAMMERED last night... but it's so unlike him... but that was pretty funny...

**Jill_xoxo says: **LOL Hell yeah...

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **You had your fair share of drinking too... and you were flirting with Carter a fair bit...

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **First thing, PMSL LOL ROFLMAO NICE ONE WITH THE OLD MAN JILL XD XD XD And secondly, do my eyes deceive me? Is Muffy.. talking normally?

**Jill_xoxo says: **Can it be? O.O And STFU I was just drunk -.-

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **Nah, it's Griffen, I looked at her writing and nearly cried so I told her I'd take over.

***Nami* says: **Hm. Fair enough.

**~*Gustafa*~ says: **Oh Jill, of all men, Carter? Isn't he about 60 years old?

**Kai_Beast says: **I'M STILL LAUGHING HERE XD

***Nami* says: **Poor guy doesn't know we bitch about him... but seriously Jill? I laughed at THAT xD

**Jill_xoxo says: **Shaddap guys, I was HAMMERED. I have a headache too -.-

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Is that the excuse you use to stop you from working everyday?

**Jill_xoxo says: **Those Harvest Sprites don't live that far away, you know that, don't you Rock? -.-

**Kai_Beast says: **MY SUMMER SHACK IS OPENING SOON :D

***Nami* says: **Kai, last year when you held the beach opening, everyone had food poisoning, besides yourself. And made people you don't like pay extra...

**Jill_xoxo says: **Yeah, my mouth foamed up and I passed out... as shown in a picture Rock uploaded of me, thanks for that -.-

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Any time, Jill :)

**~*Gustafa*~ says: **Well, my ten-minute a month limit on the internet has just finished. I better go. Nami, call over later tonight, I need to show you something... big ;).

**Kai_Beast says: **I hope you aren't referring to the thing I'm thinking of...O.e

**~*Gustafa*~ says: **Nah man, that ain't me... see ya.

***~*Gustafa*~ has just left the conversation***

**Muffy_Baybeeex says: **He creps me ou lol :) xxxxxxxx

**Jill_xoxo says: **Oh jeez you're back...

***Nami* says: **Take that back Muffy or I'll dye your pretty little head bright green.

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **She isn't joking...

**Kai_Beast says: **Just kick her before you lose it...

***Muffy_Baybeeex has been kicked from the conversation***

**Jill_xoxo says: **Is this gonna happen to her every chapter?

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Yeah, probably.

**Kai_Beast says: **DUDE! Did yous hear? There was a thief at the party!

***Nami* says: **Oh my God! What did the thief take?

**Kai_Beast says: **Just some spices...

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Out of all the things in the richest house in the valley? Shittiest. Thief. Ever.

**Jill_xoxo says: **Ah sure I saw him :P

**Kai_Beast says: **And you didn't say anything? You ditz!

**Jill_xoxo says: **And this is coming from you? Nah he was talking to me for awhile, trying to flatter me and shiz, and Lumina ran after him, but deliberately slowly and let him go because he flattered her. He said he was some Phantom Thief?

***Nami* says: **...Queer.

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Yeah well, me and Nami have to go clean...

**Jill_xoxo says: **Rock... you never clean?

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **Well, Nami has to go clean... I just can't be bothered to talk to you anymore.

**Jill_xoxo says: **Rock, go die. And Nami- Have fun :P

**Kai_Beast says: **Don't worry, I'll stay and talk to you! ^.^

**Jill_xoxo says: **I think I had enough of people like you for tonight.. *cough* ROCK *cough*.

**Kai_Beast says: **...Wow what a bitch...

**Rock_Buddaaaay says: **My thoughts exactly.

**Jill_xoxo says: **LEAVE ALREADY?

***Jill_xoxo, Rock_Buddaaaay, *Nami* and Kai_Beast have left the chatroom.***

_Nah, it's not as good as I had hoped, but I'm beyond tired and out of ideas, but I wanted to publish this :)  
>So, R&amp;R :) If you didn't like it, please, no flames :_

_~*IsobelNoctis _


End file.
